Tear Drops
by Rabid Bunny
Summary: PG- For The colorful language. ^-^' Summary: Kagome was going out with Inu Yasha, but she catches him with Kikyou. She trips and smashes her head in and ends up having a mental breakdown and falling in love with someone else. Sesshomaru+Kagome. Please R+R
1. The War Between Kikyou and Kagome

Rabid: I don't own Inu Yasha. If you want to sue me for everything I own, I'll give you the bench I sleep on.   
  
WARNING: This story contains white spandex. (In a different chapter.)  
  
(^.(oo).^)|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|Beginning|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|(^.(oo).^)  
  
Kagome ran down the street, the rain poured, thunder crackled and lightning lit the sky. She clung her bag to her chest as she rushed to the tree Inu Yasha was waiting for her at. She had just been to her time and she knew he would be waiting for her.  
  
She started to near the tree and slowed, her eyes wide. Inu Yasha had his arms wrapped around someone and was kissing her.   
  
Kagome noticed the long black hair as Kikyou's. (A/N: You ever notice that Kikyou is like Kick You? Heh heh...) She stood still and watched with horror. Inu Yasha's dog ears turned around as he heard someone coming. He looked up with shock to see Kagome.  
  
There was regret and sorrow in his face. She could tell he hadn't ment to do it, but that still didn't make it alright. Kikyou looked over Inu Yasha's shoulder to see what was going on and as she saw Kagome a smirk drew over her face.   
  
Inu Yasha took a few steps towards her. "Kagome..." He said quietly.  
  
Kagome glared at him, the tears forming in her eyes. A burst of thunder crackled loudly. "Go to hell bastard." She said and turned and ran. The tears begun to spill over her cheeks as she heard Inu Yasha's footsteps rushing to catch up with her.   
  
She closed her eyes and the memories began flooding back to her, the ones that now where bringing pain to her heart.  
  
(^.(oo).^)|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|Flashback|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|(^.(oo).^)  
  
The sun shone bright against her face. The air was warm and smelt of spring. Inu Yasha walked towards her, a grin on his face.   
  
He took her into his arms and kissed her for a moment before she drew away with a tear forming.  
  
"Inu Yasha, we can't be together. You love Kikyou. If she came back as herself you would choose her over me." She said sadly.  
  
Inu Yasha wiped the tear and pulled her close. "Kagome, I love you now. Kikyou is dead, that can't change as long as you have her soul." He whispered to her. He moved her bangs out of her face with his claw and kissed her forehead gently.  
  
(^.(oo).^)|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|End Flashback|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|(^.(oo).^)  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. The tears were pouring hard as the rain, though most were beign washed away.\par  
  
"I knew it, I knew you would go to Kikyou one day." She whispered to herself and bit her lip. She could no longer hear footsteps behind her. She looked around and saw Inu Yasha falling behind, stoping and hanging his head sadly.  
  
She looked forward and kept running, she wouldn't stop for him. She ran past trees, and suddenly, her foot hit a patch of grass on the dry road.   
  
She slipped, her feet going infront of her and her hand hitting the ground with a thud. She looked up at the sky, the rain seeming to dart from her eyes. She could feel in her stomach where a medium sized sharp rock and found its way in.  
  
The pain was hurting her bad. She could feel the blood gushing out, and the puddle she was lying in was becoming larger.  
  
She stared up at the black clouds until a thin veil of blood went over her eyes and she blacked out.  
  
(^.(oo).^)|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|Finish-For Now|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|(^.(oo).^)  
  
Rabid: Kinda Cliff-Hangerish, no? Please R+R (Read and Review for those who are mentally challenged.) And I need some help deciding the next plot, should Kagome need more blood and become a full youkai? Or should she be found before that happens? 


	2. Sesshomaru

Slowly Kagome opened her eyes. She was in a darkish room. Everything was blurry, it appeared to be night still. She could see the moon shinning through the window.  
  
She sat up slowly, her stomach was wraped in a bandage as was her head. She yawned and she heard an owl hooting outside. The sound appeared much clearer and she could even hear the wind blowing through blades of grass.  
  
She went to put her hands on her head and discovered something there that wasn't before... ears! She opened her eyes again in shock and began examining her hands, they had claws on them!   
  
She heard a shuffling sound directly ahead of her and looked straight up. Two amber eyes shone in the dark, against pale skin with silvery hair. He smiled and stood up and went to turn on a light.   
  
The light cast a warm glow about the room, and Kagome could see that it was Sesshomaru. "Good morning Kagome." He said and snickered.  
  
Kagome glared at him. "What the hell are you doing here? Where am I?" She demanded.  
  
"Pushy pushy." He said quietly. "This is my home, and you should be grateful to be alive. You have Rin-chan to thank for that. If she hadn't found you then you would be dead right now. I would have let you die but she insisted on bringing you here."  
  
"Who ever said I wanted to be alive?" She growled at him and noticed that she growled like a dog. "And why do I look and sound like a youkai??"  
  
He snickered. "You sound like a youkai because you are one now."  
  
Kagome gasped. "But how??"   
  
"You had lost far too much blood when we found you, I gave you some youkai blood to try and save you and it ended up expanding throughout your body and eating through your human blood. You are now a full youkai." He smiled at her. "Would you like to see how you look now?" He gestured to a mirror to his left.  
  
She nodded and crawled out of bed. She walked to the mirror and stared horror-struck. Her eyes were now an amber color like Sesshomarus and she had the same markings, only hers were blue. her school uniform had been slashed at the shoulders and she had three blue stripes each heading towards her body on each shoulder.  
  
She turned around to see if her hair had grown any and was shocked to discover she had a tail, chestnut colored like the ears on her head only it looked like the one on a husky.  
  
She turned very quickly to look at Sesshomaru, who turned his head away from her as quick as she turned with a pink color to his cheeks.  
  
"Were you staring at me?!" She demanded and he looked back at her.   
  
"Me? Stare? Never." He insisted and turned his nose up. Kagome felt strange emotions taking over her suddenly. She hated him so much, but her heart melted when ever she looked at him. Her eyes traced the lines of his skin, the smooth soft skin that she so longed to touch.   
  
He turned to her and caught her gaze, him eyeing her in the same way as she was him. Now that she was a full blood, he found her much more attractive.   
  
She turned her head away in a girlish manner and blushed.  
  
"Do you want me to take you to your friends now?" He asked her and she nodded without looking up.  
  
He walked over her and picked her up, bridal stlye. His eyes looked into hers when her face was so close.   
  
'This is so much unlike Sesshomaru..' She thought and he turned his head away as if he had read her mind.   
  
He carried her out of the hut, and began bounding as Inu Yasha did when he had carried her. All of this brought back the painful memories of what he had done.   
  
She turned her head unconsciously and began sobbing into Sesshomaru's chest. He looked down at her startled for a moment.  
  
Inu Yasha drew the Tetsaiga when he saw Sesshomaru. "What are you doing here and who is that girl?" He demanded.  
  
Sesshomaru through him a dangerous scowl. "I am bringing your woman back to you, She injured herself and Rin-chan and I have been helping her recover." He sat her down gently and she looked at Inu Yasha with sad eyes.   
  
"Kagome?" He whispered. She nodded. He walked over to her and grabbed her ears. "Are these real?" He said. A sweat drop formed on her head.   
  
"Thats exactly what I said to you when we first met, and I'm giving you the same answer as you gave me." She said and jerked away from him. She turned around to thank Sesshomaru but he was gone. She sighed and walked over and sat down by Sango, who put a comforting arm around her shoulder. She began the tale of what had happened.  
  
(Half an hour later, Miroku and Inu Yasha had been away from them the whole time and Shippou was sitting on Kagome's lap listening)  
  
"And now... I'm so confused. I hate Sesshomaru, yet, I feel like I, I love him.." She whispered. Shippou gasped and stared up at her. Sango smiled and nodded. "Well, he saved your life, I suppose he isn't so bad after all." She said. 


	3. Ramen!

Note: I don't own Inu Yasha  
  
Rabid: I feel so special, 8 reviews for my first 2 days.  
  
(^.(oo).^)|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|Beginning|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|(^.(oo).^)  
  
The next morning they started off again in their quest for the shards of the Shikon. Everyone was quiet, deeply in thought.   
  
Inu Yasha, at the front as normal, seemed more quiet than the others. His brow was furrowed and his lips tightly pursed. 'Why was I so stupid to go after Kikyou while Kagome and I were together?' 'How did she become a full blood?' Thoughts swam through his head.  
  
The thoughts frustrated him, he could find now answer and his head began to throb as if someone was hitting it from the inside with a hammer. He picked up a rock and flung it off into the sky. He had to find a way to deal with this. He couldn't go back to Kagome now, she already hated him for what he had done.   
  
Sango walked beside Kagome, a silent conversation going between them it seemed. Like Inu Yasha, Sangos head swam, but it did not begin to throb nor did she get frustrated. If she wanted the answers Kagome would easily have told her. 'How could she love Sesshomaru?' The words went through her head, over and over, like a marquee. She sighed, though it was broken because of her trembling lips. She turned to Kagome. "Do you sense any shards?" She asked quietly.  
  
Kagome shook her head gently. "I'm going to go get a drink." She said suddenly and turned off towards a bubbling stream. She placed her hands in the cold crystal water and drank some, splashing some over her head and dampening her hair.  
  
Inu Yasha saw Kagome pull off and grabbed Sango's wrist. She started to jerk away and yell at him but she saw the pleading in his eyes so she let him take her off to the side.   
  
"What happened with Kagome? Why is she a full blood?" He blurted out. "And why does she look like someone tried to murder her?" His voice sounded full of concer.  
  
"She was running away from you, she fell and her head got cracked open and a rock drove its way through her stomach." She heard Inu Yasha gasp. "She was found by Sesshomaru and he gave her some blood to live because that girl he always carries around wanted Kagome to live. The youkai blood at all her human blood and she became a full youkai." She finished.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes became like ping-pong balls and he opened his mouth but no sound came out. His eyes began to mist over but he turned away quickly so Sango wouldn't see. "This is all my fault..." He whispered.  
  
"Damn right it is." Sango muttered.   
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
Inu Yasha turned up his nose, closing his eyes in the process and began to walk away when something hard got in the way. A dangerously low tree branch. He fell back with swirly things in his eyes.  
  
Sango grabbed his ankle and began pulling an unconscious Inu Yasha back to the others.  
  
Shippou was sitting on Miroku's shoulder and they appeared to be talking also, probably about the same things she had just told Inu Yasha. They looked up as Sango came up.  
  
"What happened to him?" Miroku asked.  
  
"He ran into a tree branch." She said dropping him.  
  
Shippou giggled. "For once its Inu Yasha getting beat up and not me." He hopped off Miroku's shoulder and began poking him in the nose, until he woke up that is...  
  
Wham! Shippou flew back into Miroku. "What was that for?" Shippou demanded rubbing his nose.  
  
"For touching me!" He said growling. "And for looking at me and for breathing!"   
  
Kagome came back out of the forest carrying a bucket of water. She looked around at everyone curiously. "Did I miss something?" She asked. Inu Yasha's stomach growled. She giggled and set the water on the ground. She opened her bag and took out a portable stove and a pot.   
  
"What are you doing?" Inu Yasha asked.   
  
"I make you ramen every morning don't I?" She said cheerfully.  
  
Inu Yasha blushed, angering himself for doing so. She was going to make him ramen still? After what he did?  
  
After a while it was finished. Kagome reached in and took out five bowls and chopsticks. She put ramen in each bowl and everyone began eating. Little did they know that Sesshomaru was sitting in the branches of a nearby tree watching them.   
  
Kagome chanced to look up to the tree he was sitting in and waved. "Hi Sesshomaru! Do you want some ramen?" She asked him. He looked at her puzzled then jumped from the tree. "Why not." He muttered.   
  
"No! He can't touch my ramen! Its mine! Sesshomaru touch my ramen and I'll have to kill you!" Inu Yasha said with his hand on the hilt on his sword.  
  
Kagome punched Inu Yasha. "There's enough and if you want more I can cook more." She growled at him while taking out another bowl and chopsticks. She filled it with ramen and handed it to Sesshomaru.  
  
Inu Yasha glared and practically swallowed it without chewing. Sesshomaru ate it more like someone brought up with manners. When it was all finished Kagome gathered everything up and went to wash it off. Sango hurriedly got up to go and help her.  
  
Without Kagome there to keep them from fighting Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha shot Death Glares at eachother. Shippou sat behind Miroku, peaking over his shoulder, afraid something would happen.   
  
When Kagome returned Sesshomaru stood up and said. "Thank you for the ramen Kagome. but I must be going now, before that halfling infests me with his fleas.  
  
Inu Yasha got up to punch him but before he could, Sesshomaru disappeared.  
  
Rabid: Sesshomaru is a little OOC here no? Lol. I think its cause he likes Kagome a little more now that she is a full blood. Mwa-   
  
Cartoony: -Hits her- Get on with it!!!!  
  
Rabid: Oh alright, ruin all the fun... -Notices Cartoony's pitchfork- Please Read and Review. :D 


	4. AN and Review Replies!

Note: I don't own the Inu Yasha characters. For all who haven't noticed this is a FAN fiction network. It is for FANS of the anime. Not for the CREATORS of the anime. If we were the creators we would be mixing all this into the episodes now wouldn't we?  
  
Rabid: Hahaha. I watched Kangaroo Jack too many times. I'm so mean to Inu Yasha in this chapter. -Dodges flying tomatoes.- Ha! -Gets hit with one in the face- Oh poo.  
  
(^.(oo).^)|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|Beginning|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|(^.(oo).^)  
  
Kagome walked towards the Bone Eaters well, with Inu Yasha beside her. He was completely silent and made now move to argue as she announced her departure.   
  
"I'll probably be gone for about 2 weeks." She said quietly.  
  
"Mmhmm." He said without thinking then looked up as she crawled onto the edge. "Why so long?" He asked.  
  
"Tommorow my family and I are going to be leaving for Australia." She said turning to look at him.  
  
"What the hell is Austurilia?" He said giving her a funny look.  
  
She giggled. "Australia. Its a country far away from Japan. I'll be back though, and I'll try to bring a surprise."   
  
Inu Yasha sighed and watched her jump through the well before turning to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's feet hit the bottom of the well more gracefully than ever before. She figured it was because she was now a full blood youkai.   
  
She took a deep breath for what she knew was going to be one of the worst hours of her life with her family.   
  
She climbed out of the well and pinned her ears down as she saw her grandfather standing there sweeping.  
  
He turned around from the feeling of being watched and smiled. "Kagome!" He said and his smile faded. "What happened to your eyes?" He asked with concern.  
  
"Ji-chan," she said slowly. "I, um, I was almost killed..." She was cut off by his sudden gasp of surprise.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm alive and well, if you call it that.." She started again. "I was found by a demon, who was with a human who didn't want me to die. He could only do one thing to save me."   
  
She looked up to see his mouth opened wide. "I'm, a, a, an inu youkai now, like Inu Yasha." she said quietly and let her ears become unpinned from her head.  
  
He gasped in utter shock and shook his head in disbelief. She crawled out of the well and turned so he could see her tail.   
  
He stood there, his wide eyes not blinking and his mouth gaping. "Ji-chan?" She lifted a finger and poked him in the forehead, careful not to let her claw cut him and he fell straight back, like a plank of wood, with his position never changing.  
  
She sighed and walked back into the house. Maybe Souta and mom will take it better... She thought to herself and walked inside.   
  
"KAGOME!!!" Souta screamed and she yanked her hands to her ears, her eyes watering. Now she knew why Inu Yasha always yelled at her for screaming. "What happened?!" He said mroe quietly, noticing her reaction.  
  
"I almost got killed, I got found by a demon, he was with a little human girl who didn't want me to die so he saved me by turning me into a demon and now I'm like Inu Yasha only he's a hanyou and I'm a youkai." She said rather fast.   
  
Her mom walked over to her quietly. She seemed slightly shocked. Kagome bit her lip, her mom seemed upset about something.  
  
"Are these things real like Inu Yasha's?" She said grabbing the ears and playing with them. Kagome's eyes turned to dots and she sweat dropped.  
  
"Yes mom, they're real. YIPE!" She cried with wide eyes and the sweat drop gone as she felt someone pull on her tail.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't think it was real." Souta said blushing as she turned around.  
  
(^.(oo).^)|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|2 Weeks Later|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|(^.(oo).^)  
  
Inu Yasha sat in a tree at the Bone Eaters Well. Kagome was late, again. Suddenly he heard something at the bottom of the well. Thinking it was Kagome, he walked towards it.   
  
Suddenly, something brown and fuzzy with short legs, gigantic feet, and floppy ears jumped out of the well. It looked alot like an overgrown rabbit. (You all know what this thing is. =D I had to torture him a little!)  
  
Inu Yasha stared at it and it stared at him. "Like my surprise?" He heard from the bottom of the well.  
  
Inu Yasha poked him in the forehead. "What the hell is it? An overgrown rabbit?" He asked, still poking its forehead.  
  
"Its a kangaroo, but I wouldn't do that if I were you..." She said hesitantly.  
  
"Well your not me so shut the fuck up." He said, continuing to poke the kangaroo.  
  
The kangaroo sat on its tail. (You all know whats coming next.. =D) and wham! Sent Inu Yasha crashing into the nearest tree.  
  
Inu Yasha lyed there, his eyes swirly and a big lump on his head. Shippou poked his head out from the kangaroo's pouch. "Heh heh heh." He said quietly with a big grin on his face and poked Inu Yasha with a stick.  
  
"You!" Inu Yasha growled seeing Shippou. He went after the little kitsune and the kangaroo bounded off into the forest.   
  
"Hey get back here!!" Inu Yasha yelled after it. "No one kicks my ass and lives to tell about it!" He said, no where near to gaining on it and oblivious to the fact that if he jumped he could even ride it.  
  
Kagome giggled until she heard a voice behind her. "What kind of demon is that?" Miroku asked. Kagome handed him a book about Kangaroos. "It's not a demon, it's an animal. "She said, hardly able to contain her laughter as Inu Yasha chased Shippou and the kangaroo around in circles around the camp and Miroku sat reading a book about them.  
  
(^.(oo).^)|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|An hour later....|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|(^.(oo).^)  
  
Inu Yasha came back panting and sat down beside Kagome, having given up on the kangaroo hunt for now. "Kagome...take..that...damned...thing...back...to....Austrulilala...." He said between breaths.   
  
Shippou humphed. "No way! This is my body guard!" He said with crossed arms and began patting the Kagaroo.   
  
Kagome smiled. "How about this, Shippou can keep the kangaroo-" She was cut off by a snort from Inu Yasha and a hooray from Shippou. "But! He has to stay at Kaede's." She said and Inu Yasha agreed sorely.  
  
"Why here?" Kaede asked, a scowl on her face as she walked out the door.  
  
"He can carry things for you in his pouch, he's really smart and can help you when you need it." Kagome said smiling. After a long discussion Kaede agreed to it staying in the Feudal Era, but only until Kagome went home for a day or two.  
  
(^.(oo).^)|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|Finish- For Now|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|(^.(oo).^)  
  
Rabid: Mwahaha. See, I was evil even with your flying tomatoes!  
  
Random Reader: We didn't throw any tomatoes...  
  
Rabid: AHHH! ATTACK OF THE INANIMATE OBJECTS!! (Inanimate means they are non-living by the way. Please review everyone. ^-^) 


	5. Marsupials Suck

Note: I don't own the Inu Yasha characters. For all who haven't noticed this is a FAN fiction network. It is for FANS of the anime. Not for the CREATORS of the anime. If we were the creators we would be mixing all this into the episodes now wouldn't we?  
  
Rabid: Hahaha. I watched Kangaroo Jack too many times. I'm so mean to Inu Yasha in this chapter. -Dodges flying tomatoes.- Ha! -Gets hit with one in the face- Oh poo.  
  
(^.(oo).^)|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|Beginning|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|(^.(oo).^)  
  
Kagome walked towards the Bone Eaters well, with Inu Yasha beside her. He was completely silent and made now move to argue as she announced her departure.   
  
"I'll probably be gone for about 2 weeks." She said quietly.  
  
"Mmhmm." He said without thinking then looked up as she crawled onto the edge. "Why so long?" He asked.  
  
"Tommorow my family and I are going to be leaving for Australia." She said turning to look at him.  
  
"What the hell is Austurilia?" He said giving her a funny look.  
  
She giggled. "Australia. Its a country far away from Japan. I'll be back though, and I'll try to bring a surprise."   
  
Inu Yasha sighed and watched her jump through the well before turning to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's feet hit the bottom of the well more gracefully than ever before. She figured it was because she was now a full blood youkai.   
  
She took a deep breath for what she knew was going to be one of the worst hours of her life with her family.   
  
She climbed out of the well and pinned her ears down as she saw her grandfather standing there sweeping.  
  
He turned around from the feeling of being watched and smiled. "Kagome!" He said and his smile faded. "What happened to your eyes?" He asked with concern.  
  
"Ji-chan," she said slowly. "I, um, I was almost killed..." She was cut off by his sudden gasp of surprise.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm alive and well, if you call it that.." She started again. "I was found by a demon, who was with a human who didn't want me to die. He could only do one thing to save me."   
  
She looked up to see his mouth opened wide. "I'm, a, a, a dog youkai now, like Inu Yasha." she said quietly and let her ears become unpinned from her head.  
  
He gasped in utter shock and shook his head in disbelief. She crawled out of the well and turned so he could see her tail.   
  
He stood there, his wide eyes not blinking and his mouth gaping. "Ji-chan?" She lifted a finger and poked him in the forehead, careful not to let her claw cut him and he fell straight back, like a plank of wood, with his position never changing.  
  
She sighed and walked back into the house. Maybe Souta and mom will take it better... She thought to herself and walked inside.   
  
"KAGOME!!!" Souta screamed and she yanked her hands to her ears, her eyes watering. Now she knew why Inu Yasha always yelled at her for screaming. "What happened?!" He said mroe quietly, noticing her reaction.  
  
"I almost got killed, I got found by a demon, he was with a little human girl who didn't want me to die so he saved me by turning me into a demon and now I'm like Inu Yasha only he's a hanyou and I'm a youkai." She said rather fast.   
  
Her mom walked over to her quietly. She seemed slightly shocked. Kagome bit her lip, her mom seemed upset about something.  
  
"Are these things real like Inu Yasha's?" She said grabbing the ears and playing with them. Kagome's eyes turned to dots and she sweat dropped.  
  
"Yes mom, they're real. YIPE!" She cried with wide eyes and the sweat drop gone as she felt someone pull on her tail.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't think it was real." Souta said blushing as she turned around.  
  
(^.(oo).^)|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|2 Weeks Later|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|(^.(oo).^)  
  
Inu Yasha sat in a tree at the Bone Eaters Well. Kagome was late, again. Suddenly he heard something at the bottom of the well. Thinking it was Kagome, he walked towards it.   
  
Suddenly, something brown and fuzzy with short legs, gigantic feet, and floppy ears jumped out of the well. It looked alot like an overgrown rabbit. (You all know what this thing is. =D I had to torture him a little!)  
  
Inu Yasha stared at it and it stared at him. "Like my surprise?" He heard from the bottom of the well.  
  
Inu Yasha poked him in the forehead. "What the hell is it? An overgrown rabbit?" He asked, still poking its forehead.  
  
"Its a kangaroo, but I wouldn't do that if I were you..." She said hesitantly.  
  
"Well your not me so shut the fuck up." He said, continuing to poke the kangaroo.  
  
The kangaroo sat on its tail. (You all know whats coming next.. =D) and wham! Sent Inu Yasha crashing into the nearest tree.  
  
Inu Yasha lyed there, his eyes swirly and a big lump on his head. Shippou poked his head out from the kangaroo's pouch. "Heh heh heh." He said quietly with a big grin on his face and poked Inu Yasha with a stick.  
  
"You!" Inu Yasha growled seeing Shippou. He went after the little kitsune and the kangaroo bounded off into the forest.   
  
"Hey get back here!!" Inu Yasha yelled after it. "No one kicks my ass and lives to tell about it!" He said, no where near to gaining on it and oblivious to the fact that if he jumped he could even ride it.  
  
Kagome giggled until she heard a voice behind her. "What kind of demon is that?" Miroku asked. Kagome handed him a book about Kangaroos. "It's not a demon, it's an animal. "She said, hardly able to contain her laughter as Inu Yasha chased Shippou and the kangaroo around in circles around the camp and Miroku sat reading a book about them.  
  
(^.(oo).^)|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|An hour later....|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|(^.(oo).^)  
  
Inu Yasha came back panting and sat down beside Kagome, having given up on the kangaroo hunt for now. "Kagome...take..that...damned...thing...back...to....Austrulilala...." He said between breaths.   
  
Shippou humphed. "No way! This is my body guard!" He said with crossed arms while pating the Kagaroo.   
  
Kagome smiled. "How about this, Shippou can keep the kangaroo-" She was cut off by a snort from Inu Yasha and a hooray from Shippou. "But! He has to stay at Kaede's." She said and Inu Yasha agreed sorely.  
  
"Why here?" Kaede asked, a scowl on her face as she walked out the door.  
  
"He can carry things for you in his pouch, he's really smart and can help you when you need it." Kagome said smiling. After a long discussion Kaede agreed to it staying in the Feudal Era, but only until Kagome went home for a day or two.  
  
(^.(oo).^)|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|Finish- For Now|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|¤|(^.(oo).^)  
  
Rabid: Mwahaha. See, I was evil even with your flying tomatoes!  
  
Random Reader: We didn't throw any tomatoes...  
  
Rabid: AHHH! ATTACK OF THE INANIMATE OBJECTS!! (Inanimate means they are non-living by the way. Please review everyone. ^-^) 


	6. A Sweet Dream

Rabid: I'm sorry I didn't update for a couple days, I have a life on the computer. Okay, I lied. I don't. I was busy reading a fanfic called Time For A Change. I like that story. Its cool. Okay, now back to bussiness....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. Cartoony thinks I have Kouga, Sessy, and Inu looked in my closet. Who knows. Maybe I do.  
  
(^.(oo).^)|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|Beginning|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|(^.(oo).^)  
  
She looked up into his golden eyes. She lifted a finger and moved his bangs away from his cresent moon that she so loved to look at.   
  
"I love you Kagome-chan." He whispered to her.  
  
"As I love you." She said before beginning a kiss. Golden mist swam over the two and Kagome closed her eyes as she felt his hand cup over her ear.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open to see Shippou staring down at her. The full moon making it look like he wore a haylo.  
  
Kagome growled unconsciously for her sleep being disturbed and yawned. She sat up and Shippou jumped over into her lap. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Her ears perked up and she looked towards the forest as she heard someone walking out there. She looked around for Inu Yasha, only to see him sleeping in a tree.  
  
"I'm going for a walk, okay Shippou? Wait here and tell the others where I've gone if they wake up." Shippou gave her a look that said "I wanna go!" But he nodded patiently and watched her walk off.  
  
As soon as she was under the cover of trees Kagome looked around impatiently. "I know you're here so show yourself or I'll sniff you out." She said.  
  
"Maybe its not so good that you became a youkai after all." Sesshomaru said stepping from the shadows, his amber eyes glowing in the dark.   
  
She humphed at him. "Since when do you care?" She growled at him and he stepped closer, placing a hand underneath her chin gently tilting her head upwards.   
  
"Now if I didn't care, would I have made you a youkai?" He said smiling and kissed her gently.   
  
Kagome jerked away and gasped, a scowl on her face. A snicker erupted uncalled for from him as he saw the surprise in her.   
  
"What was that for?" She demanded, regaining herself.  
  
"Did you not like it? I shall leave then." He said a smirk playing on his face as he turned from her.   
  
"No don't go!" She cried, grabbing him by the wrist and suddenly surprised by her own movements.   
  
He turned at her and stared, blinking quickly to make sure that he was seeing right.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Be..Because... I..." She couldn't finish her sentence as her cheeks became the color of a cherry.   
  
He knew why. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close against his chest, and his neck bent to kiss her.  
  
Her arms wound aruond his waist and she pulled herself closer to him. When they could no longer breath they broke the kiss atlast and stood looking into eachother's eyes, each still in the arms of the other.   
  
"I want you, to come to my time, for just a day or two." She said quietly, though she didn't even know why she wanted him to go there with her.  
  
He nodded silently. "We shall leave in the morning if you desire." He said and she nodded. "Very well, I will stay in the arms of this tree until morning comes, then I will follow you back." He said looking up at the tree they were beside.   
  
She nodded and drew away from him as he lept into the branches. She sniffed the air, Sesshomaru's scent was all over her.   
  
She began walking deeper into the woods, towards a river that sparkled in the moonlight. She could hear Sesshomaru moving amongst the branches, as well as she could smell him, but she ignored him.  
  
She striped the clothes from her body and sank into the relaxing water. Her eyes searched for Sesshomaru but she could neither see nor smell him anymore. After a while she climbed out of the water and re-clothed herself before heading back to camp.  
  
(^.(oo).^)|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|The Following Morning...|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|(^.(oo).^)  
  
Kagome stretched lazily and looked around. Inu Yasha was the only other one awake. Good, she wouldn't have to hassle with goodbyes and she could make her departure quick.   
  
She walked over to Inu Yasha quietly, quiet enough so that not even his dog ears could hear her. She reached out a placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling him jump ever so slightly at her touch.  
  
"Relax pup, its only me." She said as he turned around and looked at her.   
  
"What is it wench?" He demanded of her.   
  
"I'm going back to my time today." She said calmly.  
  
"For how long?" Inu Yasha said his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Only for today so I can see my family." She said boredly, as if the subject were tiring her.  
  
"Why?" He continued to prod, he could tell something was up.  
  
"Because I want to! God why did I even bother telling you this?" She growled in frustration and began walking towards the well.  
  
'God. Once again I have finally managed to thoroughly piss her off.' Thought Inu Yasha with a sigh. His ears drooped a little at the thought.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome grabbed her bag and ran towards the well, her eyes watching the trees and their shadows, her nose sniffing for a scent, and her ears flicking that way and that.   
  
When she began nearing the well she doubted if what happened last night had been real, perhaps it was all a dream.   
  
"About time." A voice said and she was pulled from her train of thought. She looked up to see Sesshomaru sitting at the base of the well with his back against it.  
  
"How did you know I used the well to travel back and forth?" She asked and realized he shouldn't even know she traveled back and forth.  
  
"Feh. Stupid wench. You travel back and forth enough it would be near impossible for me not to notice." He growled, his choice of words sounding much like Inu Yasha's.   
  
Kagome sighed and walked to the well and jumped through it, the blue light below her feet seeming very bright for some reason.   
  
She reached the other side of the well and began to climb out when Sesshomaru appeared behind her. He seemed dizzy suddenly as if he would faint. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, her brows furrowing.  
  
"The scent of humans is overwhelming." He admitted without realizing it before he passed out.  
  
"Moron." Kagome muttered under her breath. She heaved him up onto a shoulder and jumped out of the well. She set him on the grass and smacked his face.  
  
"Sesshomaruuuuuu." She said and he blinked a little to rid himself of the dizziness.  
  
"Glad you're awake, now come on." She demanded and began walking to her house with him following.   
  
(^.(oo).^)|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|An Hour Later...|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|(^.(oo).^)  
  
Kagome had just finished given Sesshomaru the tour of her house and was plopped onto her couch bored as hell.   
  
Sesshomaru was eyeing the electrical socket thoughtfully as if he could force it to electricute people he hated.   
  
Kagome got an idea suddenly and perked up. "I have an idea...." She said to Sesshomaru.   
  
"What is it?" Sesshomaru snapped at her for disturbing his thoughts of world domination using electrical sockets.   
  
Kagome wagged her finger in his face. "Nuh Uh. You'll see soon enough." She closed her eyes and her tail popped away as did her ears.   
  
Sesshomaru glared at her. "How did you learn that? I'm supposed to be the only youkai who knows how to disguise themself as human." He growled.  
  
Kagome smiled. "You think I haven't watched you enough to learn how to do it?" She said. "Now come on and lets go." She said grabbing Sesshomaru by the wrist and charging out the front door. He barely had time to hide his tail before they were standing on the steps of the shrine.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked her scowling.  
  
"To Starbucks."  
  
"What in hell is Starbucks?" He gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"Only the best coffee shop in the world!" She said with loads of enthusiasm. (A/N: Thats sarcasm, get it? Okay then, moving on.)  
  
He noticed himself giving her a puzzled look and once again put on his emotionless mask.  
  
Rabid: Mwahaha. I will be evil next time and give you a worse cliffy! (If you count this as a cliffy that is) Next time on Rabid's Mindless Slaves, er, Inu Yasha, Will Kagome turn poor Sesshomaru into a Starbucks junkie? What will happen to that ugly toad we call Jaken? Will Sango stop hitting Miroku? Tune in next time for Rabid's Captives, er, Inu Yasha. Heh heh. 


	7. Caffiene Rushes and Killer Scissors

Rabid: I'm not even bothering with the I don't own Inu-chan anymore... X_X Review Replies at the end!!! Hooray!!! Oh yeah, and Sessy-chan is a bit OOC in the story, aren't you a bit out of character when you have caffiene rushs? Well, maybe not, as people think I constantly have a caffiene rush. XDD  
  
(^.(oo).^)|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|Beginning|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|(^.(oo).^)  
  
Kagome walked out of the strange looking building and handed Sesshomaru a cup of something hot.   
  
"What the hell is this supposed to be?" He asked puzzled.  
  
Kagome grinned. "Oh you'll see." She said, knowing it was to be his first caffiene rush ever.  
  
(^.(oo).^)|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|An Hour Later...|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|(^.(oo).^)  
  
Sesshomaru had a crazed look in his eyes after finishing his coffee about ten or twenty minutes ago.   
  
Kagome huddled in the corner of her room and stared with wide eyes and a gaping mouth as he bounced off the walls (literally) and did flips off of her desk.  
  
She finally managed to sneak out of the room and down into the shrine where her grandpa had different types of ropes and things. She picked up a rope, hesitated and put it down.   
  
Instead she eyed the chain that had been tied to the side of her house that looked like a leash for a dog or something. She didn't know why it was there but took it inside anyways.   
  
She struggled with Sesshomaru to get him to sit in the chair and after about ten minutes managed to succeed.   
  
She wrapped the chain around him and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Don't go anywhere." She said pointing a finger at him knowing he couldn't.   
  
She walked over to the bathroom and turned on the bath, forgetting that she left her coffee sitting on her desk when she had chained Sesshomaru up.  
  
He sat in the chair, put in a corner on the other side of the room, and stared at the coffee. "Caffiene... Caffieeeene." He growled and struggled with the chains. (I know he could break them, but lets just say he can't.)  
  
Finding he couldn't break them he huffed and thought of other ways. He couldn't think of any other way to get over there so he bounced in the seat.  
  
The chair jumped slightly off the ground as he did that. He smiled evily and jumped forward. Now he was atleast an inch away from where he was.   
  
Little by little he jumped towards the coffee. He was near enough to get it, he reached his head out and clamped his teeth down on the lid. He sightly tilted his head up and the coffee poured into his mouth.  
  
Wham! The bathroom door slammed open, startling Sesshomaru and making him spill the hot beverage all over himself.   
  
Kagome stood glaring at him, dressed in her pajamas looking about to kill him.  
  
"Hey! I was gonna drink that!" She growled.  
  
"Sucks to be you don't it?" Sesshomaru snickered, his hair soaked with brownish liquid.  
  
"No, it sucks to be you!" Kagome shouted and lunged at him.  
  
She reached behind him and opened the desk drawer, taking out some makeup. He gave her a puzzled look after he examined the makeup bag.   
  
"War paint? Thats my torture?" He snickered.  
  
An evil grin spread over Kagome's face. "In my time, no one uses War Paint, but girls take something similar to it and put it on thier faces to look more feminine and beautiful. Its called makeup, and you are going to be wearing this makeup tonight." She explained and took out some lipstick. "Now pucker up..."  
  
She put on some marroon colored lipstick, blue eye shadow with a thin white line near his eyelashes. Stuck on some pink blush and topped it off with mascara.  
  
"Perfect." She grined and took out some scissors. "Now for your hair." She said while snipping them in the air.  
  
*We see from a window as Sesshomaru breaks the chains. He claws at the window with a horrified look on his face before he is pulled downwards and the shade pulled down. We hear screaming that sounds much like someone is being tortured. A random person is passing out pretzels as we watch the shadows move back and forth. We see a shadow with a mohawk being chased by a crazed girl, then a shadow with curly hair, then a shadow with short, spiked hair. The shade is ripped up and we see the spikey haired shadow is Sesshomaru. He breaks the window open and jumps through, rushing towards the well. The crazed girl with scissors is rushing after him.*  
  
"Wait! I'm not finished! HAHAHA!!" Kagome screamed after him with crazed eyes.   
  
Sesshomaru grabbed covered his head with his hands and kept running. "YES YOU ARE!!"  
  
He stopped at the edge of the well and moved quickly, Kagome didn't notice and tripped over the side of the well. She fell downwards into it and he jumped in after her.   
  
When they appeared on the otherside of the well he jumped out, followed closely by her. Neither one noticed that Inu Yasha and the gang were sitting by the well.  
  
Kagome ran after Sesshomaru snipping the scissors in the air and laughing maniaclly.  
  
"NOT MY HAIR YOU EVIL WENCH!! NO!!" He yelled keeping his hands on his hair and running in circles.  
  
"What are those things do you think?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Some sort of futuristic torture device used on the head or hair." Sango said half-mindedly.  
  
"EHEHEHEHE!!!" Kagome laughed very shrilly, making Inu Yasha cover his ears and close his eyes and the same for Sesshomaru, who just happened to run straight into him.  
  
"Watch where the hell you're going!" Inu Yasha snarled.  
  
"DON'T LET HER TOUCH ME! DON'T LET THAT INSANE WENCH NEAR MY HAIR!!" Sesshomaru screamed throwing Inu Yasha infront of him.  
  
Kagome walked towards them, an evil look on her face as she held the scissors in the air. Inu Yasha gulped and tried to back away but Sesshomaru held him tightly so he couldn't move.  
  
(^.(oo).^)|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|Half An Hour Later...|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|(^.(oo).^)  
  
Sesshomaru was up in a tree, clinging for dear life as Kagome put the scissors away, still wearing the same Spikey hair.  
  
Inu Yasha was peaking over the edge of the well, his hair matching Sesshomaru's. Kagome looked at them with a frustrated look.  
  
"Whats wrong with you guys, it was only a hair cut!" She scolded. Then looked around. "Hey, where did Miroku and Sango go?" Shippou smiled and pointed to Kaede's hut.   
  
"They were afraid you would go after them to and ran." Shippou said with an ear to ear grin, knowing he had gotten the scissors when Kagome had put them away and cut their hair, that was the reason they had ran away.  
  
(^.(oo).^)|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|The Next Day...|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|(^.(oo).^)  
  
Inu Yasha walked beside Kagome once again on their hunt for Shards.  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha! We won't have to kill any demons today!" Shippou smiled.  
  
"Whaddya mean brat?" Inu Yasha gave him the Death Glare.  
  
"They'll all die laughing when they see your guys' hair cuts!" Shippou said laughing.  
  
Kagome put her hand on her mouth to keep from laughing and looked back at Sango and Miroku.  
  
Sango had been given a sort of pixie cut, while Miroku had cornrolls (Rabid: Don't ask me how Shippou knew how to do cornrolls, he just did.)  
  
"Oh now you're in for it!" Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"Oh! Kagome! Inu Yasha's going to stab me with the spikes on his hair!" Shippou squealed with a grin.  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed the kitsune by the neck and started shaking him, it would have been very traumatizing, had Shippou not have been cracking up the entire time.  
  
Kagome giggled and finally managed to get Shippou free, who, by the way, was still laughing.   
  
Inu Yasha began to beat Shippou, but every time he hit Shippou, Shippou laughed harder.   
  
"The jokes weren't THAT funny.." Miroku said as he stared at Shippou.  
  
"I think all the beatings Inu Yasha has given him finally drove him insane." Sango said shaking her head.  
  
Finally Shippou stopped laughing. But then he looked over at Sango and Miroku, and once again began cracking up.  
  
"Yup, the little guy has definatley flipped his lid." Kagome said giving Shippou a strange look.   
  
"What lid did he flip?" Sango asked with a puzzled look. ( Rabid: I don't think when people lost their minds in the Feudal Era they said He's Flipped His Lid! Or Hes Lost It! So, how would Sango know what it meant?)  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. "Its an expression, it means He's lost it."  
  
Sango continued to give her a strange look. "Lost what?"  
  
Kagome now facefaulted. "His Mind..."   
  
Shippou was now being carried by his tail, his arms and legs bound with rope and some duct tape Kagome had was put over his mouth by Inu Yasha.   
  
"So whats going on with you and Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha asked Kagome suddenly.  
  
She felt her heart skip a beat and a pink tinge came to her face. "Nothing, why do you think something is?"  
  
Inu Yasha turned to her and gave her an accusing look. "Oh I don't know, maybe because you two came back from your time together!! And you sure looked pretty friendly with him." He said.  
  
Kagome's heart sank. "Alright, I'm seeing Sesshomaru. We're not lovers or anything though."   
  
Inu Yasha had a hurt look on his face right after he said that but wiped it clean so fast that Kagome doubted if she had really seen it.  
  
"Feh." He said and turned away.   
  
'Boy do I have terrible luck with women. I love Kikyou, then she gets killed. I love Kagome, but she falls in love with Sesshomaru.' He thought to himself then stumbled a little as he walked. Did he just say he loved Kagome?   
  
(^.(oo).^)|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|The End- For Now.|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|(^.(oo).^)  
  
Rabid: Hahaha! I have left you with a cliffy! Feel my wrath!! This is my longest chapter yet. I know I said reviews would be at the end of this chapter, but that would make this chapter to long. I'll put them on the next chapter instead, a chapter only of review replies! Hahaha. 


	8. Another Batch Of Review Replies!

Rabid: Heh heh... these are all my reviews for chapters five, six, and seven. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! ^-^ (Oh, and I use XD that face alot. =D)  
  
bChapter 5:/b  
  
Jade Inu: Glad you liked my story, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Artemis the Godess: I think this chapter could have been a little better written, but I am glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Freya4: Yes, I'm sure no one saw that one coming. I' an unexpected person at times. =)  
  
Kagoe-Shippo: Thank you. =D  
  
XxX Hikari XxX: Yes, you were my first reviewer. Bandades: $10. Medical Bills: About $500. Watching Inu Yasha get his ass kicked by a marsupial: Priceless.  
  
SailorKagome: Sesshomaru: -Strikes a pose.- Yes go Fluffy-sama.... WAIT A MINUTE!!   
  
bChapter 6:/b  
  
Mar: I'm so glad you love it!!   
  
Inuyashafan13: My friend is a big fan of Sess/Kag fics also, so I'm writing it for her and all my loyal viewers. ^-^  
  
Kimusume Kaoru: Starbucks kicks. XD Sessy-chan has had his first caffiene rush and futuristic hair cut!!  
  
(Annoynimous): Yay! Im damned cause I cut my story off! Wahoo! Oh wait, thats a bad thing isn't it?  
  
Heart Of A Fairy: The answer is simple: I am madly in love with the Inu Yasha characters, they are locked in my closet. I am a devil, not an angel. XD Therefore I cannot spell Halo.  
  
DemonLady1: I update as much as I can. =D   
  
The Unnamed Demon: Yay! I have an addicted... Er, Loyal Reviewer!! =D  
  
Demonswty: Once again, I update as much as possible. =)   
  
BChapter 7:/b  
  
SailorKagome: Yeah, heh heh, I got the idea for cornrolls cause when I went to Texas my mom had been practicing braided cornrolls on my sis, a redhead white girl. Lol.  
  
The Unnamed Demon: Yay! A demon loves my story and complimented it!! -Dancing.-  
  
Demonlady1: Keep reviewing and I will update as much as you want! =D If I keep getting good reviews then maybe this story will get a ton of chapters! =)  
  
Crystalized-Tears: I know, I'm just not ready to go into the really romantic stuff yet. ^-^ Don't worry though, it's on it's way, probably in one of the next few chapters.  
  
Inuyashafan13: Yay! You love me, you really love me! -Has Inu-cha, Sessy-chan, and Kouga-chan all on leashes.- AND THEM!! =D  
  
Rabid: My next chappie, after this review, will be dedicated to all the multiple reviewers on this page, The Unnamed Demon, XxX Hikari XxX, Inuyashafan13 and SailorKagome. ^-^ If you reviewed multiple times and I didn't list you, then count yourself in also. ^-^ 


	9. Trembling

Rabid: Hey all, sorry I haven't updated this fic lately, I've just been working so hard on my other fic, school just started and I just haven't had the time to work on both fics. ^-^ Hope you enjoy this chappeh though.  
  
(^.(oo).^)|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|Beginning|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|(^.(oo).^)  
  
Kagome had finally freed Inu Yasha and Miroku of the cursed hair styles, and she would have fixed Sesshomaru's but she hadn't seen him since that night.   
  
She sighed to herself, completely disinterested in today's journey. Shippou sat on her shoulder, constantly talking nonstop.   
  
Inu Yasha walked in the front of the group as usual, but his shoulders seemed slightly more slumped than usual, and his face seemed to have taken on a ghostly pale shine. He gnawed at his lip thoughtfully, though no one besides Kagome could tell any difference.   
  
She shuffled uneasily, feeling Inu Yasha's strong emotions. She seemed to sense nervousness, but what would make him nervous?  
  
Her heart lept. Kikyou! She must be here, that must be what was making him nervous.   
  
She stopped dead in her tracks and her head snapped around, her eyes darting everywhere. But she could see no soul stealers about, there was no sign as to even Kikyou's existance.   
  
The rest looked at her with a puzzled expression, including Inu Yasha. His claws curled around the hilt of his sword and his ears were swiveling like mad.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" He said, his eyes to busy darting to look at her.  
  
"Oh um, nothing, sorry, thought I saw, a um, a bee." She stuttered.  
  
"A bee?!" Shippou said and squeezed onto her arm.  
  
The rest seemed to not believe her, certainly not Inu Yasha. She could see him glancing back at her from time to time.   
  
That night at camp she felt uneasy. She had to get away from them for an hour or two. She felt so cramped, as if she didn't even belong near them.   
  
While they weren't looking she slipped into the forest and started running, unaware of the presence that was following her through the trees.   
  
She stopped at a deep brook and sat. She slipped her feet into the warm water and inhaled deeply. She inhaled the scent of the forest, of the water, and of, wait, what was he doing here?  
  
Kagome stood up quickly and looked to thetree just above her. She growled quietly.   
  
"Come out or I'll cut down the tree." She snarled. (-Cartoony comes barging in.- You can't kill trees!! Trees are oxygen!! -Rabid grabs Cartoony and drags her out.- Now, on with the story.)  
  
He jumped out of the trees, with an eyrie whiteness to his skin.  
  
"What are you doing here Inu Yasha?" She asked. (HA! You thought it was gonna be fluffy!!)  
  
He shifted from foot to foot uneasily. "I um, had to uh, talk to you..." Her mumbled.  
  
"Oh." She said taking a few steps towards him. She used her two fingers to tilt his chin up. "But I'm up here, so stop looking at the ground." She said with a grin.  
  
Relief seemed to wash over his face, but something she hadn't expected happened. He reached out and grabbed her into an embrace.   
  
She lay in his arms, to stunned to speak. (Don't worry, this is still a Sessy, Kaggy fic.)  
  
"I love you Kagome." He said so quietly it was barely audible even to her. She blinked a couple times. Was she hearing right? Did he just say-  
  
He pulled her up and kissed her. She was caught in the moment and she let her tongue slide between her teeth.   
  
Her eyes snapped open as his lips parted also, but she could see no emotion on his face, and his eyes remained closed.  
  
She closed her eyes again they stayed that way for about five minutes, then Kagome pulled away.   
  
"I'm sorry Inu Yasha, I, I, I just can't!" She said with tears falling as she ran off into the forest.  
  
He stood there, too stunned to speak. His face held a hurt expression, the deepest hurt ever. His mind was numb, he couldn't think. This was why he was so afraid to tell her, he was so afraid that his feelings for her wouldn't be returned. And his fears had come to reality.  
  
He sank down and let himself fall against the dirt, lost completely in thought. His senses refused to work, so he just sat, staring off into space.  
  
In the brush behind him Kikyou sat with a grin on her face. She moved her hand away from the brush and let it close together. So Kagome didn't return Inu Yasha's feelings. Perhaps she would now be able to drag him to hell with ease, without the wench interfering, when Inu Yasha was away from the others, (and not in a mental state) she would open the portal and he would willingly go with her.   
  
(^.(oo).^)|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|Meanwhile...|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|(^.(oo).^)  
  
Kagome ran as hard as she could, her muscles screaming at her, begging her to stop. She saw a giant boulder and sat down on it, trying to muffle her sobs the best she could.  
  
"What is wrong Kagome?" A cool voice asked from above her. She shot her head upwards and saw Sesshomaru laying casually in a the tree.  
  
He jumped down. "Why do you cry Kagome?" He asked. "And, why do you smell of that filthy hanyou?" He added, his brow furrowing. "He didn't make you mate, did he?"   
  
"Oh no, its not that." She assured him, wiping the tears from her face. "Besides, what do you care what happens to me anyways?" She added with a snarl and a glare.  
  
He blinked, a puzzled look on her face, and she noticed that he had gotten his hair fixed one way or another.  
  
"I thought we were, what word do you use? Frrr-ieeeend-s." He said.  
  
"Friends are crutches for the weak." She said and turned her head away from him.   
  
The next thing she knew she was being gathered into his arms, and he held her bridal style. He sat on the rock crosslegged and she relaxed, her muscles no longer tensed as she leaned against his chest. She felt herself fall into a slumber, the most peaceful in a long, long time.  
  
(^.(oo).^)|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|The End, For Now...|¤|¤|¤|¤||¤|¤|¤|¤|(^.(oo).^)  
  
Rabid: Don't worry, this is NOT going to be an Inu/Kaggy fic, I'm just setting up the plot for later on. I don't know how much longer this fic will last, but I'm hoping to drag it on more... 


	10. AN Of Doom, Read or Suffer a Slow and Pa...

Rabid: Okay, since alot of people have been asking this, here is the F.A.Q. for my fic.  
  
Q: Wait, is Kagome a hanyou or a youkai?   
  
A: Well, if you have read the A/Ns at the beginng of the chapters, you would know that I am a dumbass or a baka, and I wasn't thinking straight. There you have it. SHE IS A YOUKAI AND THE NEXT TIME SOMEONE ASKS IM GONNA SCREAM.  
  
Q: When are you going to do review replies again?  
  
A: Never, I get too many reviews on both of my fics to do it for both fics. ^-^ Tell me your e-mail address in a review and I will reply to you that way.  
  
Q: How did Kagome get the Kangaroo to Japan? Its illegal to smuggle exotic animals!!  
  
A: Well, Kagome is a demon right? A demon with abnormal speed right? Well lets just say that she snuck it aboard a ship (Quickly mind you) and hid the kangaroo with her miko powers. When the ship docked (She was on that ship with her family.) she quickly got the kangaroo back to the shrine. Keade loves it as a helped now so she decided to keep it. 


End file.
